Misi
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Akh! Sakurahh -chan.. Shhh." Sakura terkiki genit mendengar erangan nikmat Naruto di bawahnya. /BadSummary /DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! /SEMI-CANON
1. Chapter 1

"akh!" erangan sakit meluncur dari bibir tipis Sakura saat tangan besar berkuku tajam pria berambut hitam itu mencekik lehernya.

Mereka, Naruto dan Sakura. sedang menjalankan misi berdua, menangkap iryonin Otogakure yang meresah kan warga Oto. Dua di antaranya sudah berhasil mereka kalahkan tinggal satu orang lagi, pria berbadan besar berambut hitam yang kini tengah bertarung dengan mereka.

Pria berbadan besar itu menyeringai kejam siap mematahkan leher Haruno Sakura. "Naruto, sekarang!" teriak Sakura di sela erangan sakitnya lalu gadis itu mulai merapal jutsu.

Poof

mata pria berambut hitam itu membulat kaget. Bagaimana bisa bocah ingusan mengelabuinya terlebih itu adalah bocah perempuan. saat dia akan mematahkan leher gadis menyebalkan berambut merah muda itu, leher yang sudah di cengkramnya kuat menjadi sepotong kayu. Dia mendengus kesal. "Sial!"

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Poof Poof Poof

dari balik asap yang di buatnya sendiri, Naruto menyerang dengan 3 bunshinnya sementara dua bunshin yang lain membuat bola rasenggan lalu menyerang pria yang sudah di pegangi oleh tiga bunshinnya yang lain.

DHOOM!

"shit!" mendengus kesal karena serangannya meleset Naruto kembali merapal jutsu.

"Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Dasar bocah! Kau kira bisa mengalahkan aku hanya dengan tipuan bodoh itu heh!" pria itu mencibir sombong lalu merapal jutsu.

"Jangan lengah!" suara cibiran itu berasal dari atas, Pria bertubuh besar itu mendongak lalu mendapati Sakura di atas udara yang siap melayangkan tendangan super kearahnya.

"Hyaaaa Shanarooo!"

Tap.

Dengan cepat pria itu mengelak tendangan Sakura lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Arah belakang." teriakan itu lagi, dengan kesal iryonin Otogakure itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa?!" lalu memekik kaget. dia tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa? Jelas dia sudah mengelak dengan cepat tapi bocah ingusan itu..

Dhuak! Dhooom!

Pecahan batu berterbangan di udara saat dengan cepat Sakura menendang pria itu dengan tendangan supernya. Tubuh besar pria itu mendelesek ke dalam tanah, dua mata hitamnya melotot dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya Sakura menghancurkan isi perut dan tulang-tulang pria itu, iryonin otogakure itu mati dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Naruto menatap Sakura takjub dan terpesona, tangannya yang tadi merapal jutsu mendadak kaku. Dia melihatnya, melihat semuanya. bagaimana gadis itu menyerang dari atas lalu dengan cepat menyerang pria itu dari belakang, Batu-batu kecil yang berterbangan di udara akibat kerasnya tendangan Sakura menambah kesan sempurna di mata Naruto dan saat Gadis itu menoleh lalu menatapnya, wajah Naruto merah padam dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah, pupil nya mengecil dengan mulut terbuka sempurna.

"Sakura-chan.." lirihnya saat gadis Haruno itu mendekat. rambut pink sebahu itu terbang tertiup angin menambah kesan sexy di sana.

"Baju," gumam Naruto menunjuk bagian dada baju Sakura .

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Naruto, seraya mendekati teman satu teamnya.

Hidung pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah saat Sakura semakin dekat. "Sakura-chan, baju!" kali ini Naruto berteriak.

Sakura menggaruk kepala bingung, baju?

"Baju Sakura-chan, sobek!" pekik Naruto lagi, sebenarnya dia malu tapi kapan lagi bisa melihat dada sedang menggiurkan milik teman satu teamnya ini, Semua tahu Sakura terlalu rapih dalam berpakaian jangankan melihat payudaranya melihat belahannya saja sulit. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto bila dia tidak mengalihkan wajahnya saat melihat payudara sedang Sakura di balik dalaman berjaring hitam yang di pakai Gadis itu.

"Ha?" Sakura bergumam bingung. Saat sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto, memiringkan kepala kesamping Sakura menatap Naruto heran, hidung pemuda berkulit tan itu berdarah dan Mata itu, mata biru itu menatap tepat kearah dadanya. 'dada?' pikir Sakura semakin bingung lalu menunduk melihat arah pandangan Naruto di dadanya. Wajah cantik Sakura merah sempurna saat menyadari..

"Hehehe... Sakura-chan, sobekan yang bagus." cengir Naruto.

"Kyahhh~.. Mesum!"

Dhuak! Boom!

Naruto terpental jauh mendapat tinju super Sakura. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu menabrak pohon lalu terjungkal bersama dengan robohnya pohon yang di tabraknya.

"sakit, Sakura-chan." erang Naruto seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu mengelus bokongnya yang ngilu.

Sakura menatap Naruto marah dan malu. "bodoh! Kenapa kau melihatnya!" pekik Sakura malu.

"Aku tidak sengaja Sakura-chaaan.."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku BAKA!"

"aku sudah berusah~"

"Kau bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya~"

"aku tidak bisa, itu terlalu inda~"

Salah, jawaban yang salah..

Bersidekap dada Sakura berbalik membelakangi Naruto dengan wajah kesal + malu.. Ugh~ bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari Iryonin menyebalkan itu berhasil menyobek bajunya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto, dia sangat malu pada teman satu teamnya itu.

Naruto meringis lalu Menatap Sakura yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan yang masih berdiri di atas pohon besar yang tumbang.  
Menatap Sakura cemas dan takut Naruto kemudian berlari mendekati Sakura yang bersidekap Dada.

Melepas jaketnya Naruto mengulurkan jaket orange miliknya ke arah Sakura satu tangannya yang lain menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sakura cemberut lalu menerima uluran jaket Naruto dengan perasaan malu+kesal dia memakai jaket Naruto lalu membuang muka, berharap Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author."

merebahkan tubuhnya diatas futon Naruto bergerak gelisah, ( mereka menginap di penginapan desa Oto menunggu pagi untuk kembali ke desa,) tidak bisa tidur. kejadian siang tadi membuat wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak merona.

Dia mengerang kesal di atas tempat tidur bayang-bayang payudara sebesar apel merah milik Sakura selalu menghantui pikirannya. menjambak rambutnya kasar. "Sakura-chaaann..." erangannya gemas.

"Ini bukan yang pertama, ini bukan yang pertama." erangnya lagi dengan nada frustasi. "aku pernah melihat punya Hinata yang lebih besar, perut rata Ino, bibi Tsunade yang besarnya luar biasa dan Anko-senpai. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," bangun dari tidurannya Naruto melepas kaos hitam yang dia pakai memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sexy dan mengkilat karena keringat. "kenapa? Kenapa punya punya Sakura-chan begitu mempengaruhi ku.." gumamnya dengan nafas yang semakin memberat.

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding Naruto menghela nafas perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Narutohhh.. Shh~ akh! Naru_ kau kah itu?" suara erangan mengoda itu berasal dari kamar Naruto.

"hah~.. Hahh.." Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar erangan sexy di kamar tempatnya menginap. Menghirup udara lalu mengelurkannya perlahan dia membuka mata, satu alis pirangnya mengeryit melihat Sakura duduk di bibir tempat tidur seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

Manggaruk kepala kikuk Naruto menatap Sakura heran, apa yang Sakura lakukan di kamarnya? bukannya gadis itu tidur di penginapan No5, kenapa ada disini? Liur Naruto menetes tanpa bisa dia cegah saat menyadari gadis merah muda yang sudah lama di incarnya hanya memakai jaket orange miliknya tanpa memakai celan pendek hitam yang biasa gadis itu pakai. "Sakura-chan, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan lelehan liur menetes dari bibirnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, gadis merah muda itu mengelus dada tan Naruto yang bidang lalu turun kebawah dan berhenti di pusar pemuda sexy berkulit tan itu, mengelus pusar Naruto sensual dimana ada segel disana.

Gadis merah muda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya lapar, "Narutooohhh, aku ingin mengembalikan ini.." tanpa mendongak menatap Naruto yang duduk di futon dia menjawab.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menatap antusias perut rata Naruto, mengelus-elusnya lalu mencubit gemas perut rata Naruto.

"Engghh.. Sshhh~ Sakuhh_rhaa.. -chaassn.. Bisa mengembalikannya besok pagi." jawab Naruto di sela erangan geli yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang manis.

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto lalu menjilat bibir atasnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu membelakangi Naruto yang menatapnya heran.  
melihat Sakura yang berbalik, Naruto mengira Sakura akan pergi dan akan mengembalikan jaketnya besok pagi tapi apa yang di lakukan gadis Haruno itu membuat mata Naruto membulat.

Nafas pemuda tan itu semakin memberat, susah payah dia menelan ludah melihat pemandangan luar biasa di depannya. "Sakura-chan.." gumamnya lirih.

melempar jaket Naruto ke tempat tidur Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur mendekati Naruto yang diam di tempat menatapnya penuh gairah.

Meraba dada bidang Naruto dengan sesual Sakura mendorong pemuda itu sampai punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu bersentuhan dengan dinding.

dengan berani Sakura naik ke atas pangkuan Naruto, "enghh.. Sakurahh.. -Chan." Naruto mendesis.

Memainkan jari-jemari lentiknya di dada bidang Naruto, dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan meraup habis bibir manis Naruto.

tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku, Sakura diatas pangkuannya menggerakkan pinggul menggesek miliknya di bawah sana yang berdiri tegak dengan celana dalam berjaring yang di pakai gadis itu.

"Akh! Sakura-chann.. Shhh.."

Sakura terkikik genit mendengar erangan nikmat Naruto di bawahnya.

Turun dari pangkuan Naruto, tangan gadis itu terun menuju bawah perut Naruto lalu menelusup masuk ke balik celana orange yang di pakai pemuda itu dengan mudah, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang besar dan tegak di bawah sana. menatap milik Naruto antusias Sakura menyentuh kan jari telunjuknya di kepala batang Naruto yang merah dan besar. "Waahh~ besar sekali," gumamnya kagum.

Membuang muka malu Naruto meringis geli saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan berlendir menyentuh miliknya. "Saku~raahh-chan, akh! Mmmhhh~.." erang Naruto lalu menatap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis itu, menjilat dan menghisap miliknya.

"ummmhh.. Shhh~hah.. Hah," mengeluarkan milik Naruto yang besar dari dalam mulutnya lidah Sakura bermain di kepala batang Naruto, menggelitiknya gemas.

Gadis merah muda itu mendongak menatap Naruto polos, tangan kecil dengan setia meremas dan mengocok milik Naruto gemas. "Naruto.. Ummmhhh.. Kenapa bisa sebesar ini?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Aa.. Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Naruto dengan wajah merona.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis pink di depannya. Mata biru pemuda berkulit tan itu membulat melihat Sakura yang duduk mengangkang di depannya.

Meremas dadanya sendiri lalu mendesah. "aahhh.. Ahh.. Ahhh.. Narutohhh ouhh, umm..."

menelan ludah susah payah Naruto berkeringat dingin, "Sakura-chan, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, dia tahu Sakura tidak seperti ini terkecuali ada yang salah dengan gadis ini.

"Ouhhh.. Ummmhhh.. Naru, akh! Akh!" Sakura mendesah nikmat dengan permainan jari di lubang dan dadanya.

"Arghhhh~ perduli setan! Aku tidak kuat lagi." melepas celana lalu melemparnya asal Naruto menindih tubuh Sakura melumat bibir gadis itu kasar tangan mengelus dada sedang Sakura di balik dalaman jaring yang di pakai gadis itu.

Miliknya di bawah sana menggesek milik Sakura yang basah dan licin.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh~ummmm..." Sakura mendesah hebat di dalam mulut Naruto.

Melepas ciumannya Naruto melepas celana dalam jaring Sakura tidak sabar.

"Ah.. Ini, akan sedikit sakit Sakura-chan, bersiap lah.." lalu mengarahkan miliknya di lipatan kecil gadis itu.

"aahh.. Sedikit lagi," gumam Naruto. Sedikit lagi miliknya dan milik Sakura akan bersentuhan, hanya sedikit lagi..

"Narutoooooo! Baka Naruto! Cepat bangun, ini sudah siang bodoh! Kau mau aku tinggal hah!"

"eenghhh.. Sakura-chan, sedikit lagi." erang Naruto.

Kening Sakura mengkerut mendengar erangan yang menyebut-nyebut namanya dari dalam kamar inap Naruto.

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "mungkin aku salah dengar." Sakura menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap mendobrak pintu kamar inap Naruto. Biar nanti Naruto yang mengganti rugi yang terpenting sekarang membangunkan Naruto dan pulang ke desa.

Brak!

Mendengus kesal di dekatinya Naruto yang memeluk bantal atas di futon. "baka Naruto, cepat bangun." tangannya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Naruto. "heeyy... Cepat bangun."

kesal tidak ada respon dari Naruto, gadis musim semi itu menarik bantal dalam pelukan pemuda tan yang masih tertidur pulas. "cepat bangun, baka!"

TBC

maunya jadi Twoshoot/ Multichap? Twoshoot aja ya.

entahlah, buat fic ini kaya buat vidio hentai versi canon. #plak!

Guys.. NS emang sepi ya? Authornya, sepi Reader juga sepi. Kemaren baca-baca fic NS nemu fic bagus tapi fave-nya cuma satu. Itu pembuktian kalo NS sepi, ayolah.. Kita paling banyak scan canon tapi kenapa kita yang paling sepi.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

Sakura dan Naruto melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Murid dari Hatake Kakashi ini saling diam sejak Keluar dari penginapan, setelah Naruto mengganti rugi pintu yang di hancurkan Sakura lebih dulu tentunya, mereka tidak membuka pembicaraan apapun. Naruto yang biasanya berisik diam dengan wajah merona, pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu memilih berada di belakang Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak mata biru pemuda itu terus menatap bokong penuh Sakura yang bergoyang karena sang empunya yang terus bergerak gesit, melompati pohon-pohon.

Merasa di perhatikan Sakura menggeram tidak suka, murid dari Tsunade senju itu berhenti melompat lalu berbalik menatap Naruto kesal, dahi Sakura mengernyit melihat tidak ada Naruto di belakangnya. Sakura menongok kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan Naruto tapi nihil, tidak ada. "Kemana dia?" Gumam Sakura bingung.

Mengangkat bahu acuh, berusaha tidak peduli walaupun hatinya bergetar khawatir, Sakura berbalik seperti semula dan di kagetkan dengan munculnya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan 3 tangkai bunga liar, sepertinya, di tangan berotot pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Otanjoubi omedetou." ucap Naruto tulus seraya memberikan bunga liar segar yang baru di ambilnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mulut mungil Sakura menganga, tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura memeluk Naruto Haru, "Kau mengingatnya Naruto.."

"Hehe... kurang lebih seperti itu. Err... Sakura-chan, untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melihatnya, sungguh." Jelas Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Samar-samar Naruto merasakan payudara kenyal Sakura yang menggesek dada bidangnya, pipi Naruto kembali merona.

Melepas pelukkannya Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang merona, gadis musim semi itu terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Aku juga. Untuk yang kemarin dan yang tadi pagi aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku bukan?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tentu Sakura-chan." Senyum Naruto. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku Naruto menengok kanan-kiri mencari tempat beristirahat yang nyaman. "Punggungku sakit karena menabrak pohon kemarin, dan karena lemparan bantal tadi pagi."

Sakura mendengus, masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto, lalu menyilangkan tangan di bawah dada."Itu hanya bantal baka. Mana mungkin bisa membuat punggung sakit." Kesal Sakura.

"Yeah. Itu hanya bantal. Tapi akan terasa berbeda kalau yang melemparnya Sakura-chan." Cengir Naruto. "Kita istirahat dulu bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang bersidekap dada dengan bibir mengerucut 'sstthhh...' desis Naruto dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya dia melumat bibir merah Sakura sampai membengkak. "Aku juga belum mandi Sakura-chan, ingat? Tadi aku lihat disana ada sungai kita bisa beristirahat sebentar." Tawar Naruto lagi. Naruto tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau dia belum mandi, karena sudah sangat kesiangan Naruto tidak sempat mandi ,dia hanya mencunci wajahnya lalu berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari penginapan.

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Naruto, lalu mengikuti Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu melompat turun. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sakura yang terpesona pada bunga cantik pemberian Naruto, dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di batu yang cukup besar di pinggir danau. Sakura yang masih menatap bunga cantik berkelopak ungu dengan ujung kelopaknya yang berwarna pink pudar, tidak menyadari Naruto yang sudah berhenti tepat di depannya sampai tubuh kecilnya menabrak punggung lebar Naruto. Nafas Sakura tercekat merasakan hawa panas punggung Naruto yang tadi di tabraknya, entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dan sangat menyukai saat tubuhnya berdempetan dengan punggung lebar pria berkulit tan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sakura saat ini. Menyadari kebodohannya Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari punggung lebar Naruto, kepala merah muda gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, "Maaf.." Gumamnya pelan.

Menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila Naruto berdehem pelan. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Cengir Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa. Tidak Naruto pungkiri dia menyukainya, saat dada kenyal Sakura menggesek punggungnya, membangukan sesuatu di selangkangannya kini berdenyut.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan bisa tunggu dan beristirahat di sini selagi aku mandi, atau Sakura-chan mau ikut dan memandikan ku Hm?" Goda Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Sakura terdiam, terpesona senyuman Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya, lalu mendengus seraya membuang muka (pura-pura) kesal. "Sudah sana cepat mandi. Aku tidak mau terlambat sampai desa hanya karena menunggu kau mandi baka."

"Baik. Baik. Tapi, Sakura-chan jangan mengintip yah~" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata jahil lalu berlari saat Sakura memelototinya. "Haha... aku hanya bercanda." Teriaknya seraya tertawa senang.

OoOo

Sakura duduk di batu besar dengan tiga tangkai bunga pemberian Naruto di tangannya, mengamati bunga berkelopak ungu dengan ujung kelopaknya berwarna pink itu dengan sangat teliti, "Aku tidak pernah melihat bunga seperti ini sebelumnya. Kira-kira ini bunga apa, cantik sekali." Pujinya tulus seraya mencium bunga itu.

"Ughh-..." Sakura melenguh pelan. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan merindukan Naruto. Panas tubuh lelaki itu, senyumnya, dia sangat ingin berdempetan seperti tadi atau lebih.

Meletakan bunganya asal Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, membuka resleting baju sampai batas dada, memamerkan dada kencang di balik jaring yang di pakainya, lalu berjalan perlahan menyusuri danau.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Naruto tanpa baju atasan , bertelanjang dada, di bibir danau sedang membasuh wajahnya. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Naruto lalu mendorong punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu sampai terjungkal ke danau, Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto merengut kesal ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan mau membunuhku yah." Teriak Naruto kesal. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu kembali memasang wajah masamnya, "Bantu aku Sakura-chan." Rengeknya seraya mengacungkan satu tangannya pada Sakura yang tertawa.

"Iya. Iya." Sakura menarik

tangan Naruto, "Kyahhhh! Baka Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan." Lalu berteriak kesal saat pemuda tan itu menariknya sampai jatuh kedanau, dan basah.

Menyipratkan air ke wajah kesal Sakura, "Balas dendam." Naruto bergumam dengan nada mengejek.

Keduanya saling tertawa dengan saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain sampai tanpa sadar Naruto menarik Sakura, memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan sampai Naruto sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya berdehem pelan setelah melepas tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya, "Maaf... aku terlalu terbawa suana." Bisiknya seraya menjauh dari Sakura. Naruto menunduk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya, tadi sangat menyenangkan. Di mana Sakura bersikap berbeda dari biasanya, tidak marah saat dia memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum kecut seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tapi tangan halus Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura menarik Naruto paksa sampai pemuda itu berbalik dan berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Dada bidang Naruto begitu menarik di mata hijau Sakura, sampai tanpa sadar gadis merah muda itu merabanya sensual dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari dada kotak Naruto yang basah. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi. Kau terlihat sangat menarik Naruto, kau tampan, dan sexy..." ucapnya tanpa mendongak menatap Naruto yang membelalak kaget.

Naruto diam saat Sakura bermain-main dengan dadanya. Dia sedang berfikir, apa ini mimpi.

Nafas Sakura semakin memburu, dengan tak sabar di rabanya dada tan basah Naruto lalu menjilatinya rakus. "Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu menatap mata hijau sayu Sakura khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Sakura berontak, menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke setiap arah berusaha melepas cengkraman Naruto yang semakin kuat di bahunya, "Aku tidak mengerti Naruto, aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tau apa yang tejadi, kau sangat lezat." Racau Sakura. mata hijaunya yang memerah.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Naruto memanggul tubuh Sakura di bahunya. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan racauan gadis itu yang minta di lepaskan. Naruto berjalan cepat ke pinggir danau dengan Sakura yang meronta minta di lepaskan di bahunya. Mata biru lembutnya menajam menatap sekeliling danau, memastikan apa ada musuh yang memiliki jutsu aneh yang membuat Sakura sepert ini, atau danau ini berpenghuni.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke batu besar tempat gadis merah muda itu duduk menunggunya tadi. Mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengan berototnya, "Ada apa? Kenapa Sakura-chan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto tegas lalu melirih di ujung kalimatnya.

Sakura menarik dagu lancip Naruto mendekati wajah, mencium bibir basah Naruto rakus. Tangannya tak tinggal diam meremas dan menekan kepala Naruto memperdalam ciumannya sampai saliva meleleh membajiri dagunya sendiri.

Menjauhkan kepala kuningnya dari jangkaun bibir rakus Sakura, Naruto menatap tajam Sakura yang menatapnya sayu, "Kau kenapa? Aku lebih suka kau yang sebenarnya Sakura-chan, bukan Sakura yang seperti ini."

Sakura menggeleng seraya mengacak rambut merah mudanya frustasi, "Miliki aku Naruto, aku mohon." Dia berbisik seraya membuka habis resleting bajunya (?) Memperlihatkan payudara segar putih kemerahan di balik dalaman jaring yang di pakainnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, berpikir beberapa saat dia menggeram lalu menarik tengkuk Sakura. Melumat bibir gadis itu kasar dan menuntut. Masa bodo! Perduli setan. Naruto tidak peduli Sakura di bawah kendali jutsu, tidak sdar atau ini hanya genjutsu bahkan mimpi sekalipun Naruto tidak peduli. Dada dan bibir manis Sakura sangat mengoda untuk di hisap dan di gigit olehnya.

Sakura menyeringai senang saat Naruto menghisap bibirnya. tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam meremas, meraba payudara segar Sakura lembut. "Ouuhhh... yeahhh- Narhhh-ummhh..."

Menatap Sakura sayu tangan Naruto turun ke area selangkangan Sakura, dengan tak sabar di tindihnya tubuh menggeliat Sakura. Mencium bibir merah muda yang mulai membengkak itu rakus, tangannya di bawah sana menelusup ke balik celana Sakura menggesekkan tulunjuk panjangnya ke bibir kemaluan basah gadis di bawah tindihannya.

Melepas ciumannya, "Kau basah Sakura-chan." Naruto berbisik seraya mengendus leher jenjang Sakura.

"Hhhh... ouhh." Racau Sakura. Naruto menjilat dan mengigit leher dan telinganya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Arghhhh... maaf semuanya saya lagi WB. Untuk segala kekacauan dalam fic ini saya minta maaf, beneran lagi gak mood nulis. Ini aja nekad karna udah lama gak di lanjt. #mojok.

Ohya saya mau protes. #melotot garang.

Kenapa gak ada yang ngasih tau kemaren ada NaruSaku day, se WB-WBnya saya, akan saya usahain buat kalo tahu ada 'itu'.

Makasi untuk yang sudah mampir di kotak review kemaren. #pasang muka kalem gak garang lagi.

Ini kanyanya bakal jadi MC, abis aku payah. Ngetik lemot ide mesti bertapa dulu baru dapet. /di lempar.


End file.
